


So Why Didn't You?

by mini_minyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Verbal Abuse, this is kind of a vent. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_minyard/pseuds/mini_minyard
Summary: Aaron investigates the noise at 2 am. He shouldn't have.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	So Why Didn't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Vague ish violence, degradation, yelling  
> Sorry in advance

The sound of shattering glass woke Aaron up, and he squinted at the clock. It was 2 am, what the fuck was going on. Before he could think better of it, he stumbled out of bed and flicked on the hall light, and almost immediately regretted it.

Tilda was in the kitchen, her breath ragged, and appearance disheveled. The drawers and cupboards were thrown open and plates and silverware lay scattered on the tile. Aaron tried to ignore the way his heart jumped to his throat, tried ignoring how it was suddenly so so difficult to breathe. He took a shaky step back, thinking that maybe, maybe if he was quick enough if he was quiet enough- His shoulder bumped the tattered calendar on the wall, and he watched in horror as the paper fell to the floor next to his feet.

Tilda's body went tense at the noise and she turned, seething eyes locking on Aaron. Her grip on the ceramic mug grew impossibly tighter. Aaron's heart stopped dead in his chest. She wouldn't, right? She was angry but she wouldn't--

He went perfectly still and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw the cruel twist of her mouth and he saw her arm raise, and he saw the cup leave her hand. He couldn't even move, he could only watch, he could only feel the tears at the corners of his eyes, feel the dull surge pain as the mug glanced off of his cheek.

He hadn't realized he was on the floor until Tilda's shadow loomed over him. She yanked him up by his wrist, and he couldn't hide the wince of pain at her iron grip.

She pulled him in close, hissing, "You little _shit._ You have them, don't you? You're a fucking thief. A good for nothing. You should _never_ have been born. Where are they."

"I don't know," Aaron said around a sob. Tilda's face told him that he had answered wrong. "Please, _please,_ you have to have to believe me, I don't have them, I don't know where your pills are I didn't touch them I swear-"

" _Shut up._ "

"Please, please, _mom_ -" He froze. He'd made a mistake. Tilda's eyes could have frozen hell.

"What did you call me? Mom," she mocked. "What a damn joke. You are not my son. You are _nothing,_ you are a mistake. I should have let you stay with your brother, it wouldn't have mattered, neither of you will amount to anything. But no, I felt bad, so like an idiot, I decided to take you, and I have regretted it ever since."

The same words. You know the drill, Aaron chided himself. You have heard this before. This isn't new, so why does it still hurt so _fucking bad_. Why did it burn? His eyes were hot with tears and her words cut. They sliced and they stabbed and they took the fragile sense of security he'd had earlier and reduced it to ashes.

"You have been nothing but a burden, and it isn't _fair!_ It isn't fair to me, why do _I_ have to take care of you? Why do I have to put up with you? I should have left you there I should have-"

"So why didn't you? WHY _NOT?_ " Aaron screamed over her. Tears burnt his cheeks and his chest shuddered with sobs. "You always say that, you say you knew from the beginning, so why not?"

Aaron shouldn't have said anything. He knew that. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He knew it from the tense silence, the way his cries hung in the air. Maybe it would have been easier if the day before hadn't been filled with kids coming back to school excitedly talking about the trips they went on with their parents. Maybe it would have been easier if Cassie hadn't have told the whole classroom about her amazing oh so fun birthday that she spent with her mom. Maybe it would have been easier if the day before was a constant reminder of what he wanted _desperately,_ what he could never have. 

It hurt more because she was right. He'd been so excited when he'd found out about Andrew, only Andrew wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Aaron vaguely wondered if Andrew had known from the start that Aaron was a waste of time. Andrew hadn't even met him. Probably hadn't needed to. That hurt worse somehow.  
  
Tilda's face was blank and she shoved him, hard. Aaron curled in on himself, trying to shield himself as best as he could, and waited for it to be over. 

When Tilda was done, he stood on shaky legs and began cleaning the wreckage of the kitchen. Then he locked himself in the bathroom and dreamt of his own perfect family.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh. Sorry again, I love Aaron to pieces but idk my mood wasn't great. Anyways I might write a follow-up fix it for this because I hate bad endings.


End file.
